


In Between My Sheets

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Tyler, with handcuffs and fingering and possessively marking Josh up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between My Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> title from its not a side effect of the cocaine by fall out boy bc if even one line sort of fits im using it as a title

Josh was lying on his back, hands cuffed to the headboard, spread out naked on Tyler's bed. He was silent but for his breathing, slightly heavier than usual because of his arousal, visible in the way his dick was half-hard against his thigh.

Tyler stood, naked if it weren't for his boxers, at the foot of the bed, just looking at Josh, laid out for him to do with as he wanted. He got up onto the bed, kneeling between Josh's thighs and smirking. He put a hand on Josh's shoulder, ran it down his chest, making contact with his sensitive nipples, finally stopping on Josh's hip, grasping firmly. Josh's breathing was even heavier than before, and Tyler felt completely in control.

He leaned over Josh, making sure his chest almost pressed against Josh's as he reached for the lube. Josh watched him, looking desperate, as he squeezed some out onto his fingers, then reached down towards Josh's hole.

At first, he only let his finger brush against it as it circled around, enjoying the pleasing look in his eyes, the way he was so determined to obey Tyler, not to make a noise or beg. He slipped it in before Josh made the high-pitched whining sound that seemed seconds away from coming out of his mouth.

Relief was clear on his face, but he looked just as close to moaning as he did before. Tyler ran the hand that had been gripping his hip up and down Josh's sides, delighting in the red mark left where his hand had been, knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow, that everyone would see when Josh's shirt rode up. "You're mine," he whispered into Josh's ear, slipping a second finger into Josh as he did, and liking the tiny whimper he made and the way his wrists strained against the cuffs too much to tell him off.

He added a third finger not long after, and continued to pump them in and out of Josh. Watching Josh writhe beneath only his hands was almost as good as having his dick inside of him.

Though Josh didn't say anything, it was easy enough to see that Josh wanted more. Tyler grinned as he took his fingers out, saw Josh's wounded expression before he realised what was happening and it morphed into excitement.

He got off the bed to take of his boxers, taking as much time as he could, just to test Josh. He looked like he wanted to pout, but didn't, so Tyler just smirked once again as he used the lube left on his hand to slick himself up, then slowly eased himself into Josh. Tyler could see Josh was really trying not to make a noise, but he made a long, helpless whine regardless. There was panic in his eyes, and it was obvious that he felt bad for disobeying Tyler, so he just bent down and nipped at Josh's collarbone, sucked a bruise into his skin.

He pulled out, leaving only the very tip inside of Josh, then thrust in quickly. Tyler had to at least give credit for how hard Josh was trying, so instead of stopping he continued to bite and suck at Josh's neck and chest, leaving evidence that Josh was _his_ , and no one else's, all over his body.

Once there was a sufficient amount of bruises littering his skin, Tyler leaned back, slowing down his movements so he could examine him properly. Josh looked offended that Tyler had slowed down, so he changed the angle, kept on editing it slightly until Josh's breath caught in his throat, and he whimpered loudly, tried to swallow down the moan.

Tyler took his hand away from Josh's hip, moving it to instead rest around Josh's neck. Josh could still breath well enough, but Tyler knew he would be able to feel the pressure, find it just a little more difficult to breath.

Josh's hips bucked up towards Tyler's, and he made a low sound. Tyler could see the question in his eyes. He put a hand around his dick, only fisting it a few times before he murmured, "Come," into Josh's ear, and he did, with one last choked whine, then went limp.

Tyler sped up, gasping and thrusting jerkily, coming inside of Josh not soon after. He grabbed the keys from the bedside table, unlocking Josh's wrists before slumping over Josh, breathing into his neck and nuzzling his cheek. "Love you," he murmured, sleepy now.

Josh hummed. "Love you too." He patted Tyler's butt, and said, "Please get out of me though."

Tyler pulled out with a huff, then sprawled over Josh again. Josh sighed, and decided to compromise. He kissed Tyler's forehead and fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. this is my first time writing smut so please be gentle with me. comments and kudos would be appreciated.


End file.
